puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Extreme Diffusion
|promotion= Dragon Gate FCP Wrestle Gate |years_active = 2018-present }} , commonly abbreviated as is the top heel stable, in the Dragon Gate promotion. It was formed on September 24, 2018 by the remaining members of ANTIAS, Ben-K, Yasushi Kanda, Takashi Yoshida, Big R Shimizu, Eita and their newest member Kazma Sakamoto, with Eita positioned as the leader in the beginning before being given to Eita. Since their formation, R.E.D has since added several new members, most notably gaijin members PAC and DAGA. The stable had previously started in 2015, with his first incarnation VerserK, but continued in his second incarnation ANTIAS in January 2018, with its final incarnation being named R.E.D in September, based on Eita's leadership, since the end of VerserK. After four months of their inception, R.E.D members held all titles Dragon Gate had to offer with Eita holding the Open The Brave Gate, PAC the Open The Dream Gate, Ben-K and Shimizu the Open The Twin Gate and Yoshida, Kanda and Sakamoto the Open The Triangle Gate Championships, becoming the most successful incarnation of VerserK and also meaning that R.E.D is the fastest stable in Dragon Gate history to win every championship available. In January 2019, Eita and Shimizu started feuding with each other to claim who had more power and was the leader of R.E.D, which divided the stable between Eita's side and Shimizu's, leading in May, R.E.D turning on Ben-K, with Eita retaining the leadership and Shimizu revealing he had been working with Eita. History Background (2015–2018) The stable was initially known as VerserK in 2015, after Eita rejoined the stable in November 2017, Eita along with El Lindaman and T-Hawk who were part of VerserK, formed the second incarnation of the stable named ANTIAS, based under their leadership until Lindaman and T-Hawk left the promotion in May 2018, giving the lead back to Eita in August. During this time, the stable started feuding with MaxiMuM (after Big R Shimizu and Ben-K turn on them to join the stable) and Natural Vibes. The stable would also be compared to Deep Drunkers as being the worst heel units in Dragon Gate history. On September 6, 2018, ANTIAS leader Eita announced the third incarnation of the stable, it would be joined by a new member and change its name. Eita's leadership (2018–Present) On September 24 at Dangerous Gate, Eita announced that the stable would be renamed to R.E.D meaning Real Extreme Diffusion and the new member was revealed to be Kazma Sakamoto. Afterwards, R.E.D defeated Natural Vibes in an All Out War ten-man tag team elimination match, in which the two stables attacked each other following the match after Shimizu tried to shave Punch Tominaga's hair, continuing their feud. Later in the event, Eita lost the Open The Brave Gate Championship to Dragon Kid, which he had previously feuding during the year. In the main event, R.E.D attacked MaxiMuM, Eita and Shimizu nominated Ben-K to face Masato Yoshino for his Open The Dream Gate Championship at Gate of Destiny on November 4. On October 2, Eita revealed PAC to be the newest of the stable, in the process, Eita and PAC defeated Shingo Takagi and BxB Hulk in one of Takagi's last matches in Dragon Gate. Following the match, after all, units came to the ring to challenge PAC, it was decided that Ben-K, Shimizu, and PAC would represent R.E.D in four-way elimination on November 6. On October 14, Ben-K's friend, Keisuke Okuda ally to the stable but would leave the stable shortly. On October 21, Eita announced on his twitter page, that DAGA would be the newest member of the stable. At the November 4 event, Ben-K unsuccessfully challenged Masato Yoshino for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Following the match, PAC made his intentions of challenging Yoshino for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. On November 6, PAC challenged Yoshino to an Open The Dream Gate Championship match, which was officially announced to take place on December 4. On December 4, PAC defeated Yoshino to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship. With the win, PAC became the first British Open The Dream Gate Champion. On December 23 at Final Gate, captured two of Dragon Gate's titles with Yoshida, Kanda and Sakamoto defeating Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and Ben-K and Shimizu defeating Tribe Vanguard (Kagetora and YAMATO), Speed Muscle (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi) and MexaBlood (Bandido and Flamita) in a four-way elimination tag team match for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. With this, R.E.D would become the fastest stable in Dragon Gate history to win every championship available. In the main event, Eita and Dragon Kid's feud culminated in a Lucha de Apuestas ("Bet Match"), Hair vs. Mask match, where Kid defeated Eita and then forced him to have his hair shaved off as per the stipulation. Since January 16, 2019, during a match between R.E.D and MaxiMuM, Shimizu accidentally attacked Ben-K on two occasions which caused some tension between them. Shimizu had previously cost R.E.D a match, with the rest of R.E.D leaving the arena without him. Shimizu's mistakes would repeat during R.E.D's matches, leading Eita to accuse him of doing it on purpose, and blamed Ben-K and Shimizu for the loses and accused them of being incompetent. On February 5, tensions would come ahead between R.E.D and the rest of the others stables in Dragon Gate except MaxiMuM, Eita would criticize each stable weak points and agreed to a match with each other on March 7. Eita would nominate himself, PAC, Kazma Sakamoto and Yasushi Kanda for the match, leaving Shimizu arguing that he and Ben-K should be in the match due to holding the Open The Twin Gate Championship. Mochizuki Dojo would try to enter the match, Eita protested, but Shimizu wanted them in the match, leading Eita to claim that he was the leader of R.E.D. Five days later, Eita would accidentally hit Ben-K with a chair, costing his match against U-T. Shimizu blamed Eita for Ben-K's loss and demanded an explanation, but he refused claiming they were the ones who lost the match. Ben-K and Shimizu errors, led Eita to threat them that he would kick them out of the stable. Despite Big Ben, retaining the Open The Twin Gate Championship on March 3 at Champion Gate in Osaka, Eita warned them that he had no problems of kicking them out. On March 7, Tribe Vanguard won the four-way eight-man tag team elimination match, after Ben-K accidentally attacked Kanda. Shimizu would beg Eita to not kick them out of the stable, YAMATO would provoke Eita, leading him to berate the other units. General Manager Takayuki Yagi capitalized on the opportunity and announced the rules for the Steel Cage Survival match at Dead or Alive on May 6, as well multiple tag team matches between members of the respective units to decide, which member would enter in the match. Eita would select Yoshida as his partner and their opponents would be Big Ben. On April 10, Big Ben defeated Eita and Yoshida, with Shimizu pinning Eita, to represent R.E.D in the match. Afterwards, Shimizu dared Eita to kick him out of the stable. Yoshida declared that he was not on Eita's side causing tensions in R.E.D, leading Sakamoto and Kanda to choose Eita's side, dividing the stable, leading to the match PAC would join Eita's side. On April 28, Big Ben lost the Open The Twin Gate Championship to to KAI and YAMATO, after Eita cost them the match. On May 6 at Dead or Alive, Ben-K and Eita lost to Kaito Ishida and Masato Yoshino. During the match, Ben-K refused to cooperate with Eita and later after some miscommunication, Ben-K attacked Eita, allowing Ishida and Yoshino to win the match. Later that night, after Shimizu lost the "Bonds" steel cage survival five-way match, Shimizu along with the rest of R.E.D turned on Ben-K, revealing that he was never planning on kicking Eita out, they were working together all this time, while also claiming that Eita was the leader. Later that month, five members of R.E.D took part in the King of Gate with Eita and Kanda wrestling in block B. Kanda finished last in his block, Shimizu and Yoshida finished in third place of their blocks. Meanwhile, Eita and Sakamoto won their blocks, but Sakamoto's draw against Kzy forced him to face Kzy in a rematch to decide the winner of their block. On June 6, Sakamoto was defeated by Kzy in their rematch, while Eita defeated KAI in the semifinals to advance to the finals of the tournament. Twp days later, Eita was defeated by Ben-K in the finals. After the match, Ben-K challenged PAC for his title. General Manager Takayuki Yagi made the title match official for the 2019 Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival. On June 9, R.E.D attacked Ben-K after his match, but Shun Skywalker made the save. Afterwards, Ben-K and Skywalker formed a team, in order to have backup against R.E.D, later that night, YAMATO and KAI defended the Open The Twin Gate Championship against Naruki Doi and Kaito Ishida. The match would end in a no contest after Eita and Shimizu interfered in the match, while also claiming to be the next challengers. Tribe Vanguard and MaxiMuM weren't satisfied with the conclusion of the match and all teams wanted to face each other in a rematch, leading General Manager Takayuki Yagi making the match official of the event. On June 23, Machine Army attacked Kanda after his match, indicating they wanted a title match. Yoshida came out and accepted their challenge, leading General Manager Takayuki Yagi to announce the title match for the event. On July 21, at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Yoshida, Kanda and Sakamoto lost the Open The Triangle Gate Championship to the Machine Army (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G). Later that night, Eita and Shimizu won the Open The Twin Gate Championship by defeating Tribe Vanguard (KAI and YAMATO) and MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi and Kaito Ishida) in a three-way match. In the main event, PAC lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship to Ben-K. On August 3, it was announced that Diamanté would be join the stable starting from August 7. On August 24 at Dangerous Gate, Eita announced that he would reveal R.E.D's next target on September 11. At the event on Spetember 11, R.E.D interfered in a match between Último Dragón, Dragon Kid, Darkness Dragon against Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi and YAMATO causing it to be a no contest. Afterwards, Eita revealed that R.E.D's next target was Dragón and R.E.D continued to attack him until Ryo Saito, Super Shisa, and Darkness Dragon. On October 8, Hyou Watanabe turned on Mochizuki Dojo to join the stable. Later that night, R.E.D lost to Dragón, Saito, Shisa, and Darkness Dragon. Afterwards, Kanda turned on R.E.D after he refused to attack his mentor Último Dragón. Eita also announced that R.E.D would be joined by two new members. Their identity was kept secret under the disguise of Dr. Muscle. Members Current Former Associates Sub-groups Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 gridcolor:black start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:leader value:red legend:leader id:member value:green legend:member id:associate value:orange legend:associate BarData = bar:Eita text:Eita bar:Yoshida text:Takashi Yoshid bar:Kanda text:Yasushi Kanda bar:Shimizu text:Big R Shimizu bar:Ben-K text:Ben-K bar:Sakamoto text:Kazma Sakamoto bar:PAC text:PAC bar:DAGA text:DAGA bar:Watanabe text:H.Y.O bar:Okuda text:Keisuke Okuda PlotData= width:11 bar:Eita from:09/24/2018 till:end color:leader width:5 bar:Eita from:09/24/2018 till:end color:member bar:Yoshida from:09/24/2018 till:end color:member bar:Kanda from:09/24/2018 till:end color:member bar:Shimizu from:09/24/2018 till:end color:member bar:Ben-K from:09/24/2018 till:05/06/2019 color:member bar:Sakamoto from:09/24/2018 till:end color:member bar:PAC from:10/02/2018 till:end color:member bar:DAGA from:10/21/2018 till:end color:member bar:Watanabe from:10/08/2019 till:end color:member bar:Okuda from:10/14/2018 till:10/28/2018 color:associate }} Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – PAC **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Eita **Open The Twin Gate Championship (2 times, current) – Ben-K and Shimizu (1) and Eita and Shimizu (1, current) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – Yoshida, Kanda and Sakamoto **MVP Award (2018) – Eita **Best Bout Award (2018) Eita vs. Naruki Doi on May 8 Luchas de Apuestas record 1 This was a five-way steel cage match, also involving Kzy, YAMATO and Shun Skywalker, where Shimizu lost and as per the stipulation Shimizu decided to kick Ben-K out of R.E.D. Gallery |-| Gallery= R.E.D.jpg|ANTIAS renaming the stable to R.E.D R.E.DPAC.jpg|R.E.D after PAC's addition R.E.DOkuda.jpg|R.E.D after Keisuke Okuda's addition (missing Yasushi Kanda, Kazma Sakamoto and Takashi Yoshida) R.E.Ddaga.jpg|R.E.D after DAGA's addition R.E.Deitashaved.jpg|Eita having his hair shaved by Dragon Kid as per the stipulation of their Mask vs. Hair match R.E.DBen-Kout.png|R.E.D kicking Ben-K out of the stable R.E.Dnabe.jpg|R.E.D after being joined by Hyou Watanabe (missing DAGA and PAC) R.E.DKanda.jpg|Yasushi Kanda turning on R.E.D R.E.DMuscle.jpg|R.E.D's Dr. Muscle |-| Current Members= takashi yoshidaR.E.D.jpg|Takashi Yoshida WatanabeRED.jpg|Hyou Watanabe EitaRED.jpg|Eita ShimzuRED.jpg|Big R Shimizu KazmaRED.jpg|Kazma Sakamoto Neville2018.jpg|PAC Daga.jpg|DAGA DiamanteRED.jpg|Diamante |-| Former Members= Ben-KRED.jpg|Ben-K YasushiKandaRED.jpg|Yasushi Kanda |-| Champions= EitaREDbrave.jpg|Eita as 2 times Open The Brave Gate Champion during his R.E.D reign Pacdream.jpg|PAC as the Open The Dream Gate Champion BigBenredtwin.jpg|Ben-K and Big R Shimizu as 2 times Open The Twin Gate Champion during their R.E.D reign R.E.Dtrianglegate.jpg|Takashi Yoshida, Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto as Open The Triangle Gate Champions EitaShimizuTwin.jpg|Eita and Shimizu as the Open The Twin Gate Champions Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units